


does the carpet match the drapes?

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Carpet Kink, Consensual Kink, Felching, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rug Burn, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin likes carpet & they both like the stranger with the soft pink lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeontae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/gifts).



> a little unedited written-&-posted drabble about ontaekai having sex on ontae’s new carpet. a smutty gift for taeontae on tumblr because she sort of requested it. the title has nothing to do with the actual story but does come into play at the very end. also, carpet stores are secretly sex caves.

jinki smiled as taemin’s ears turned red & his breaths grew slow & deep.  his eyes rolled back in his head & he licked his bottom lip before biting it, sighing as it was released.  his boyfriend was so beautiful when he was aroused.

“can i help you?”  the clerk standing before them was tall with soft eyes & his button up shirt was pristine.  jinki evaluated him briefly before deciding against answering anything other than “no thanks, we’re just looking.”

“all right just let me know if i can answer any questions.  my name’s minho.” he smiled at them both, his eyes lingering on taemin who was still flushed & whose eyes were still closed, frowning slightly & glancing at jinki before turning to walk away.  incredibly handsome, jinki thought as he pressed a hand to the small of taemin’s back & led him towards the giant rolls of carpet in the back.  but not quite right.

taemin’s lips were red & his hands were shaky when they got back into the car.  their credit card balance was up a few grand but it was worth it the way taemin’s eyes were dark & needy when he looked over at jinki.  they had ordered a dark burber carpet for the living room that was a rich earthy color; something that would easily hide any stains (which with the lives they led were likely to be made).  it would be two weeks before it was installed so in the meantime jinki had purchased two small mats of the same material & he chuckled at the way taemin’s fingers ran over them & softly moaned.

~

“oh _fuck_!”, taemin breathed out, his palms on one of the mats  & his knees pressing into the other as jinki’s fingers pulled his ass apart & his tongue delved deep inside.  he moved down to lick up from his balls back to his ass, releasing one cheek to stroke at taemin’s leaking dick with one hand.  his clothes were still on & taemin’s feet were socked: in the rush he hadn’t managed to get them off.

“please, jinki.  fuck…please.”  the soft dull of a fist being pounded into the mat beneath taemin’s palms was followed by the scratch of his nails against the sharp material.  jinki laughed into taemin’s ass & licked another stripe before kissing one cheek & slapping the other. 

the sound of his jeans unzipping had taemin turning around & up on his knees with his fingers in the belt loops within seconds.  jinki groaned & grabbed taemin’s hair as his boyfriend’s eagerness had him nearly toppling over: so greedy.  he watched as taemin’s lips stretched & moaned as those familiar thin fingers played him like a piano.  one harsh suck & a brusque, “enough” had taemin back on the rugs with his ass in the air.     

“oh **_fuck_**!”  it was rough  & quick as it was meant to be; he’d kept taemin in the store longer than was necessary.  they’d stayed just long enough to tease but not enough to be cruel & now they were both so amped up jinki was pretty sure taemin wouldn’t be able to last long.  so he made sure he was a screaming blubbering mess in the meantime. 

the rugs caught most of taemin’s mess, a few drops splattering on the old beige carpet beneath.  his head rested between his palms his knees still dug into the other mat as jinki kissed his hip & pulled out.  taemin lay sweaty & panting while jinki grabbed their clothes & threw them in the washer, coming back with a soft blanket he laid on taemin’s shoulders.  the burns on his palms, elbows, & knees were deep red & in a few places the skin had torn.  but the smile on taemin’s face alleviated all of jinki’s concerns & he simply kissed his head & held him in his arms while his boyfriend nestled into his chest & caught his breath.

~

“what about the guy from the farmer’s market?  what was his name?  the one that looked like a vegetarian t-rex?”  jinki glanced over his shoulder from where he stood frying chicken on the stove, hoping this time they cooked all the way through, & laughed. 

“what the fuck kind of description is that?”  taemin was too busy snapping his fingers & frowning to acknowledge the question.  

“you know?  short, pierced ears, nose that looked like a squash.  remember?  i said it was funny that his product looked like his nose.”

“oh him!”

“yeah he was totally checking you out the whole time.  didn’t seem too disinterested in me either.”  taemin’s tone didn’t quite match the conversation & jinki glanced over again.

“you really think he’s right?”

“well…you guys did seem to hit it off…”  one quick glance at the chicken & jinki moved across the room quickly to kiss his boyfriend a little longer than was chaste & a little softer than what would end them up with burnt chicken & a mess on the floor.

“both of us, taem,” he said, cupping taemin’s chin.  “he has to be right for both us.”  taemin nodded & kissed the knuckle of the hand beneath his mouth.

“don’t burn the chicken.  i’m really hungry.”

~

the carpet was installed that thursday

~

taemin gasped & grabbed jinki’s arm & when he turned to look he knew they’d finally found what they were looking for.  he was everything: tall, dark, handsome.  his eyes were somehow piercing & soft all at once & his lips were so pink, looked so soft; jinki was already forming plans for those lips as taemin looked at him with a half-smile & hopeful eyes.  he nodded & placed his hand at the small of taemin’s back as they moved through the crowd.

it wasn’t a club they had frequented before but rather one that kibum had suggested they try.  he was supposed to meet them there but they hadn’t found him yet.  but they had found what they’d been looking for for the last three weeks.

“hi,” taemin said brightly, an elbow on the bar & the smile on his face that made clerks give him discounts & police officers their numbers instead of the ticket he deserved.  jinki just watched quietly from behind amused: his boyfriend, unless he was dancing, was terrible at seduction. 

“hi.”  the man smiled back hesitantly, his eyes shifting from taemin to jinki who stood just behind him & was obviously with him.  he kept quiet & waited to see how the two interacted before joining in.  that’s how it would be later as well if all went to plan.

“how do you feel about threesomes?”  jinki sighed at his boyfriend’s bluntness & smiled at the gentle flush that spread over the other man’s cheeks.

“with the two of you?”  he pointed at taemin & then at jinki with his eyebrows raised.

“yes.”  a tilt of the head & a not-at-all-subtle head-to-toe appraisal of the couple before him had his lips turning up into a smile.

“optimistic.”

~

“holy fuck!”  the stranger exclaimed from his perch on the floor, elbows bent into the brand new carpet as he watched taemin start sucking jinki off.  it was a teaser, a test; not everyone wanted to stay after they knew what they were in for.  he & taemin had been making out in the backseat the entire drive back & jinki had taken over once they got inside, letting taemin start pulling off pieces of clothing one by one & sucking & licking on the flesh as it was slowly exposed.  now jinki was completely naked & taemin was as well, the stranger still in his jeans because taemin had gotten impatient.

“you’re being a bad host,” jinki whispered as he tugged gently at taemin’s hair.  the other licked him one last time & then stood, the same tongue swirling in his mouth.  he stroked himself absently as he watched taemin movve to the floor, nimble fingers doing away with the denim between him & his goal, licking into the stranger’s mouth the whole time before taking his dick into his mouth.   

the strangled cry of “fuckinggoddamitfuck!” as taemin’s nose hit his pelvis & sucking back up had jinki swelling with pride & eager to see what sort of expletives he could pull out of that pretty little pink mouth himself.  he stepped closer & moaned as the stranger sucked him in as soon as he was close enough, fingertips digging into jinki’s thighs as jinki’s fingers gripped his hair.  taemin pulled off & began kissing jinki again, gasping & whimpering when his boyfriend began stroking him with his empty hand.

“what do you like?”  the question was asked after he pulled the stranger away roughly, the soft moan when he’d first tugged at his hair a hint that perhaps he liked it rough.

“from behind.” 

“who do you want first?”  jinki tilted his head as taemin sucked up from his shoulder to his jaw & back down again.  the stranger swallowed so hard it made taemin laugh.

“both.”

“both?”

“yes,” he whispered so softly it was almost a whimper.

“who do you want behind you?”  another swallow.

“you.”  jinki hissed as taemin bit at his collarbone & grumbled “it’s always you.”

“maybe later our guest will let you have a turn.”  he turned his eyes back at the stranger on the ground & smiled.  “would you like that?  would like taemin to fuck your ass…”  it was then they both realized that they’d not ever actually exchanged names.  the stranger on the ground laughed.

“jongin.”

“jongin.  jinki.  remember that.”  jongin nodded & jinki pulled away from taemin long enough to lean down & suck jongin’s bottom lip between his own & slip his tongue into his mouth.  he smiled into the kiss when jongin groaned & he knew that taemin had either begun stroking or sucking their guest off: so greedy.

“on your knees.”  to jinki’s surprise & taemin’s delight jongin had revealed on the way out of the club that he was ready for anything & he meant ready.  stretched & still a little slick, jinki didn’t have to work too hard to open his ass up.  the lube had been left on the floor by taemin who’d gone out that night with high hopes & the proximity made getting jongin ready even easier.  taemin was already fucking his mouth by the time jinki finished & he pulled back just enough to let jinki get settled in.

the moan elicited from jongin’s mouth was delicious & he pressed in deep & slow to pull it out again & again, his fingers gripping at the other’s firm hips.  the sudden sound of muffled gurgling had him looking up from where jongin’s gorgeous ass was sucking him in deep.  taemin had his hands in jongin’s hair & was holding his head steady as he throat-fucked him, a glint in his eyes as they met with jinki’s & he moved one hand to the middle of jongin’s back to lean forward for a kiss.  it was sloppy & all tongue, just tasting each other as they fucked the stranger on the floor.

they caught their rhythm & jinki moves quicker to the point that jongin’s elbows shook & it was only taemin’s hands in his hair that was keeping him upright.  taemin’s own groans grow deep & jinki slows down long enough for him to cum down jongin’s throat, impressed at the eagerness of the other to suck it all down.  he drops to his forearms when taemin’s hands move from his hair & he groans so deeply it reverberates back up to jinki who moves a hand from jongin’s hip to the small of his back as his eyes flutter closed.

when they open again taemin has jongin’s face in his hands & he’s whispering little encouragements as he stares into the other’s eyes.

“you’re going to be good for jinki, aren’t you?  he’s going to make you feel so good & you’re going to take it all, right?  you’re going to be so good.”  jongin’s nodding at everything & jinki’s pretty sure he has no idea what taemin’s saying.  he digs his fingers into jongin’s hips again & starts thrusting hard & quick & jongin cries out a broken, “jinki, fuck!  yes!”  as his head collapses on his forearm.  his back bows as jinki grabs his hair & pulls him up & taemin moves his lips all over jongin’s chest, neck, & back, slipping into his mouth when the desire strikes. 

“goddamnitfuckingjinkifuckyesjinkiohfuckfuck _fuck_!”  & then jongin is making a beautiful mess on their brand new carpet.  taemin groans almost as hard as jongin does & jinki knows it’s taking everything in his power not to push them both over & lick it up.  jinki knows he’ll have his chance soon for them both because there are two hot men in the room & jongin’s ass has been so good to him & he’s been waiting for this for weeks.

he slaps jongin’s ass & murmurs a few filthy words into his ear that has the man beneath him nodding desperately.  he fucks him as he cums & strokes taemin’s hair when he moves in as jinki pulls out to suck up what his boyfriend has left behind.

he sits down on the floor & leans back on his palms & enjoys the sight of his boyfriend eating out their new friend’s ass & the gentle burn of the berber against his own while he catches his breath.  the sight is spectacular & he waits until taemin is finished to move forward.  he wasn’t as rough with jongin as he would have been with taemin & there’s no torn skin just red marks on his knees & palms.  he takes the kiss that jinki licks into his mouth while taemin massages his hips & legs.

the next time has jongin on his back with his knees bent to his chest with taemin’s dick in his ass, taemin on his knees while he fucks jongin in front of him & jinki fucks him from behind.

~

“sorry we didn’t run into each other the other night,” kibum says as he drops his keys on the side table & flopped down in the chair beside it.  taemin lay across jinki’s lap in a pink fleece blanket that they’d bought because it was on clearance & because taemin found it oddly comforting.  “found myself a tall, dark, & handsome with a perfectly pressed shirt who seemed a little nervous about being in a gay bar.  couldn’t help myself.  so, the new carpet looks great.  my only question, after i spent so much time looking for them, is does it match the drapes?  they cost a lot of money & you haven’t even hung them up yet.  do they just not work with the room?”


End file.
